Five Nights at Noobmaster69's
You shouldn't have screamed at him. The game's "tagline" Five Nights at Noobmaster69's (FNaNm69) is a game by ZonicTheHedge11. Characters Noobmaster69 O no. Fat Thor is dead (i guess) and you are his next victim. He looks like the default Fortnite male skin, but he's "more cartoon-ish" and, like, zoinks man! I have no ideas! He's just cartoon-ish! Golden Noobmaster That guy but has Golden Freddy's colors. Rotten D-Boi He appears to be D-Boi, but he is darker, and his skin is green. Undead Thor He is Thor, but rotten and is missing both of his eyes. Springtrap He retains his FNaF 3 design, a withered rotten rabbit with a corpse inside. Afton He retains his FNaF 6 design, a withered rotten rabbit with a corpse inside again, but he also has some skeleton seen. Noob He is the ROBLOX noob. Mechanics Cameras This is getting really old. View his house and search for the boi. Flashlight You can see the blindspots with his ancient device. Keep in mind that it has limited power and if it drains, restoring it will take 3-6 seconds. Also the defense mechanic for Noobmaster69 (long name). Flash it in the boi's eyes to make him return. Motion Detector Use this to find Golden Noobmaster. Lamp Next to the window is a lamp, that has 3 uses. You can deter R D-B with this. Character Strategy and Paths Character AI Strategy Nights Night 1 Called the "First Night" in-game. This game lets you play around with the mechanics. Night 2 Now called "Night 2", this night puts you to the test by letting Noobmaster get into the blindspots 6-8 times. Night 3 This night is the challenge y'all been waiting for, with both the guys comin' at you. Also, NM will get into your door/window 17 times today, while GNm appears 7-11 Night 4 ...die. Noobmaster will appear at least 21 times today. Golden Noobmaster will appear 9-13 times. Night 5 The "Final" test. Both of them will appear 30 times. Night 6 Both of them appear 56 times tonight, good luck. Funtime Fever This is Night 7. They appear 72 times tonight, good luck. The others are here too. Endings Night 5 After beating night 5, the Player gets this ending. The Protagonist escapes the house, leaving Noobmaster inside. However, after a while, Noobmaster shoots the protagonist and takes him to his house again. Night 6 Beating Night 6 will reward the player with this ending. The player fights Noobmaster69, only to die. Thanos then gives Noobmaster the Gauntlet and leaves, casually. Funtime Fever Ending Beat Harder mode to unlock the ending. Thanos then shows you the wait out to life. You step out of Undead Land and enter Life, as a zombie. The words "FNaNM69 2" appear. Extras This is basically the reward for beating Night 6. Characters Shows off the characters. Jumpscares Shows off the Jumpscares. Scrapped Content Shows what was scrapped: Custom Night and 2 more endings. Other Modes Other modes, beat Funtime Fever to unlock them. Thanos Hunt Find Thanos on the cameras 20 times to beat the night. The characters actually move still. Scary Big Mode An endless night, which gets harder every time, and when it's super hard, the place turns red and darker. Free Roam Mode You walk around instead of use the cams, so escape is possible. Extended Mode This plays the base game, but with the others already active. New Mode Noobmaster is now blue. He also is slower and can be faster if not looked at. Trivia * This game is the true ending to Endgame. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff